fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Tesagumi
Ryo Tesagumi is a Mage of Blue Pegasus. He was trained by the mage Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus.His girlfriend is Grace Teni another mage of Blue Pegasus. He is a part of Team Blue Wing. Appearance Ryo is a tall young man at 6"1. He is relatively lean build man but still quite muscular. He has deep dark eyes. He also has dark black hair which is kept in a spiky messy style. When in battle he wears a special uniform sleeveless made for battle. But when not in battle he wears casual clothing. blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, with a dark blue jacket and Regular blue shoes . Ryo is said to be a very good looking man from the women in the guild. His handsomeness is often sought after by many women in the guild. Personality Ryo is a very kind person. he cares for his friends and his guildmates very much. he would risk his life for a friend especially his girlfriend Grace. Ryo is very loving and caring to Grace they have a very good relationship. Ryo is usually a very gentile person but when he has to he can fight. Ryo also has a very strong rule to never hit a women ever which has proven trouble before when fighting female opponents. Ryo is a really great guy. he treats everybody with respect and dignity. Yet if anyone hurts his friends especially grace he will not hold back even for a second. He cares very much for his guild and everybody in it Sypnosis Magic Celestial Spirit Magic: Ryo is a celestial spirit mage. He opens the gates of celestial spirits. Which allows him the summon spirits from another dimension. He uses Silver Spirit Keys which he makes strong through his power and training them. *'Forced Gate Closure': Ryo is able to shut the gates of his spirits without their consent. *'Multiple Summons': Ryo is able to summon multiple spirits at once. Many at a time because it takes less magic to summon Silver Spirits. Unison Raid:A spell that he and Grace have used multiple times. Grace and Ryo combine their power for a very strong attack which they have used on opponents before. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Ryo has trained a lot to be very skilled in hand to hand combat which he has shown multiple times before. He trains in hand to hand combat every day with his team so they all become skilled. Keen Intellect: Ryo is a very intelligent and has shown it many times. He has been able to come up with strategies after beginning a battle to win. Equipment Ryo holds celestial spirit keys. Gold Keys *Virgo : Summons the Maiden, Virgo *Aquarius : Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius *Aries : Summons the Ram, Aries Silver Keys *Sagitta: Summons the Arrow, Sagitta. *Pavo: Summons the Peacock, Pavo. *Andromeda:Summons the Princess, Andromeda. *Delphinus: Summons the Dolphin, Delphinus Hirikos: Hirikos is a giant boomerang which Ryo uses for battle when not using his celestial spirit keys Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Team Blue Wing Category:Team Blue WIng Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Team Blue Wing Category:Team Blue WIng